Organizations spend a great deal of resources testing their products. For example, a software company will often create a number of dedicated tests and apply them to each new iteration of a software product. The software product will only be released upon passing each of the tests.
In many cases, these dedicated tests consist of custom scripts written in scripting languages such as Perl and Javascript. Thus, the personnel within the organization who perform the software testing are required to know the scripting language in order to effectively carry out their jobs. Moreover, as the testing scripts are customized to the program being tested, a significant amount of development effort goes into creating each of the tests.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a generalized testing system and method that would allow users to test a software application without knowing how to program in a scripting language. Further, it would be advantageous to reduce the amount of time required to test a software application by providing a simple, generic format for developing and executing test.